The Hangover
by 9dottyheart9
Summary: What happens when a teetotaller and self confessed party girl go on a drinking binge together? Nothing, right? Wrong. Set pre-first kiss. PLease R&R :)


**AN: I'll admit something: I have stolen the plot itself from another show and altered it because I think it would work well with these two. Obviously, setting, dialogue and some key details have been changed but if you recognise they plot please don't give it away, thanks **

**I know how long it's been- I'm sorry **** But reviews are welcome as ever- I wrote this almost a year ago- just never got round to posting it so here we are….**

"Look, I already told you, I can't remember!"

"Can't remember? Really? Are you sure you're not just trying to protect that boyfriend of yours?" Luc was getting frustrated. It was becoming overly repetitive- the drink, the drugs, the crime. It was made all the worse for the woman not taking accountability.

"I was drunk, okay. I'm being serious. When can I go home?"

"As soon as we get your bloods back. Perhaps you'll be little more honest with the police." Luc turned to walk away.

"The police?"

"Well you were there; they're going to want to question you."

"But…"

"Sorry, I have to see my other patients now." And with that Luc left.

"Luc…"

"That's my name"

"Luc, do you really have to be this horrible to her."

"She's potentially withholding important information."

"No, I really think she can't remember.""

"I see she's fooled you too then."

"Look, alcohol, when you have a lot of it…"

"Alcohol is merely an excuse people use to try and get out of something. Hopefully the police will force her to talk."

"Urgh, why do you always have to be so close-minded."

"I'm not close-minded; I'm simply right."

"You are the most obnoxious, arrogant man I have ever met…"

"Any more compliments…"

"…I mean you wouldn't even know, would you? Alcohol, it just gives you another reason to look down your snooty nose at everybody else…"

"…You're making a fool out of yourself…"

"…You have no idea. I mean, you don't drink, you don't go out, you spend your life locked away in that stupid little campervan…"

"…I see, yep, you've clearly got me all figured out…"

"…Watching everyone else actually living their lives!" There was a silence between the two.

"Look, whatever, it's all irrelevant anyway. Alcohol doesn't make you forget. It's all just one big excuse for someone's actions."

"Well if you're so sure about that, then why don't you prove it. Get drunk."

"I'm in the middle of a shift."

"After work. You can get drunk after work."

"I don't drink. You see for yourself the effects it has. Just because you choose to ignore them doesn't mean I have to as well"

"One night's hardly gonna result in chronic liver failure, and you know it."

"For the last time, no."

"No come on, you're a science geek. You've got a hypothesis; now you need proof."

"I'm not drinking!"

"Why not?" Luc was silent for a few moments.

"Fine, I'll prove this to you. But don't blame me when everything goes wrong!"

"So you'll drink?"

"Well if it'll make you see what a complete idiot you're being…"

"Then I look forward to it."

"It's just another typical day at the office here on AAU." Eddi and Luc turned round to see Sacha standing behind them with a video camera, filming their interaction.

"Sach? What on earth are you doing with that camera?"

"Hanssen's given it to me. I'm making a film to show to the medical students in a few days who are considering a career in acute medicine. Petty cool, huh?"

"Yeah real cool…"

"Do we really have to feature in this film of yours?"

"You're the main character, Luc!" Luc looked mildly horrified while Eddi began to laugh.

"I don't know what's so funny, Eddi; you're his leading lady!"

"What?" She demanded.

"Got to go, patients to see, films to make; you know how it is…"

As it got dark, Eddi found herself outside Luc's caravan, a bag full of alcohol in hand. She knocked on the door and he was swift to answer.

"Can we just get this over with? So that I can just hurry up and be proved right."

"Fine. Glass." Luc passed her two glasses and she began to mix various alcoholic beverages. "I have to admit, I didn't think you'd crack so easily. Why did you agree to do this?"

"So that perhaps you'd understand how alcohol is just a pathetic excuse to get yourself out of situations that are really your own fault."

"Well we'll see how you feel after tonight."

"I'll feel exactly the same. Alcohol doesn't make you forget and that's the truth."

"Well then cheers." The glasses clanged and they drank.


End file.
